The present invention relates to support devices, and more particularly, to adjustable, concrete form bracket.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide an adjustable concrete bracket, which will be of the hanger type.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket of the type described, which will save approximately 20% on labor installing and erection, and approximately 30% on labor in removing and wrecking out deck forms.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable concrete form bracket, which will be particularly adaptable for bridge decks on pre-stressed concrete beams, "I" beams and bridge type box culverts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bracket of the type described, which may also be used to form concrete tops on basements, storm cellars, and also decks and floors in multi-story buildings.
Other objects of the invention are to provide an adjustable concrete form bracket, which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use and efficient in operation.